The Haunted Interview
by tiffaneym
Summary: Hi, I am Skylar and i am interviewing the governor for a school proj! I will find adventures in this mansion. Beware, i am in for a haunted interview....plz read and review


The Haunted Interview

By: Tiffaney S.

Chapter 1

I was twirling in front of the governor of Tacoma's house. Giggling without taking a breath I stopped. I was silent. I took a picture of the angel statue that was in front of the mansion and then went back to giggling.

It was just so AMAZING! I got to interview the governer and investigate the house and do a report on it in class!

"I am the luckiest girl in the world!" I said while twirling around and looking up in the sky.

It was the summer and I got to spend the WHOLE entire summer here! I was wearing my pink capris and a white tank top and a short sleeve pink shrug.

I looked at all of the pictures I had taken on my Canon digital camera. I erased all of the bad ones, and there were a lot of those.

The Doorman greeted me with much politeness he opened the door and said, "Welcome to the governor's house, Ms. Winters," he said while opening the door.

I felt like fainting, in front of me were two humungous staircases, one going left and the other going right. I looked up and there was a chandelier twice the size of me. The room looked like it was 15 shades of yellow.

In between the two staircases there was a lady behind a desk. She probably made appointments for the governor.

I think that this will take the whole entire summer to explore! And-

"Ms. Winters!" the governor interrupted my thoughts, "We have been expecting you!" he said. He looked really happy.

I shook his hand, "I am Frank McCall, governor of Tacoma," he said, "I am Skylar Winters, current 7th grader attending Annie Wright School, just right across the street from here," I said,

"That's wonderful!" he yelled with joy.

"I want to start interviewing you now." I pulled out a pieced of paper.

I wrote down all of things he told me, about his life, what it is like to be governor and everything else I could think of.

I pulled out my video recorder and taped him.

"So," I looked of the camera screen and whispered, "Can I call you Frank?" he nodded that I could.

"So, Frank do people believe that your house is haunted? It looks huge and creepy on the outside," I showed the camera the whole main entrance room. It literally was bigger than my house, and my house is 3 stories.

"Some do, some people think that the last governor is haunting this mansion right now. His soul is trapped in this house they say, because he died hear. A lot of people have had problems here, and me. I will of course be going on vacation, so you will be here alone," he said.

Alone? I thought to myself, that's not good. I don't want to stay in this huge place all alone.

"Great," I said. I was just acting for the camera.

I closed up my camera and stared at Frank. I laughed in my head. Frank. I can call him Frank, that's funny.

"No, you wont be here, alone, alone. While I go on vacation you will stay here with my son, Ryan," he said.

Well that's better than staying alone.

"He will show you to your room. Ryan, show Ms. Winters to her room," he raised his voice. He came into the room.

I am going to have an excellent time here. He had brown hair that was a little long, but not like, to his shoulders. He had hazel eyes and blonde highlites.

I picked up my three cases of camera and photo supply while he carried my four luggage of clothing.

Frank hugged Ryan and then Frank left out the doors.

"Bye, Frank!" I yelled.

I shook Ryan's hand, "Hi, I am Skylar Winters," I said smiling.

"I am Ryan McCall," he said. "May I take your bags Ms. Winters?" he asked.

"Can you please just call me Skylar?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, he sighed. "I just had to act for my dad, he really wants me to be a REAL gentleman, and I think it's a little too mature for me." Ryan said.

"So hey, can I help you out with your bags, you have a lot for the whole summer," he said.

Although he didn't want to be polite like a worker at a hotel or anything, he still was very polite.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

I saw all of rooms, the hallways looked old but royal, they were light blue and a light cream yellow boarder, the hallways went on forever, I could hear our feet creaking on the floor boards.

Soon, I couldn't see where Ryan was anymore. How am I going to find my way out of this place alone?

I kept running further, "Ryan! Are you there?" I yelled, I was surprised not to hear an echo.

I dropped my camera cases and kept running further, the hallways didn't end. Then I heard running behind me, I turned around, he wasn't there. I went back; to see who was following me, but no one was there.

Someone was following me and Ryan was gone.


End file.
